Under Control-One-shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: What if it was the team who were under Savage's control? How will the league fight against their 'kids? ONE SHOT COMPLETE


**Young Justice-Under Control-One Shot-**

**AU and post! Auld acquaintance! What if it was the team who were under Savage's control? How will the league fight against their 'kids'? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or anything really, just the plot line really.**

**Under Control**

Red Tornado and Black Canary were waiting for the Young Justice team to come back from their latest mission. This was a standard recon mission, but as the 'den-mothers' have learnt, nothing is ever easy with the team. They had the medical bay prepped as someone (mainly Robin thanks to his damned hero complex) was always injured in some way.

"**Recognized Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-02, Aqualad B-03, Superboy B-04, Miss Martian B-05, Artemis B-06, Zatanna B-08, Rocket B-09." **The Zeta Tube computer called out as the golden light disappeared and the team stepped out silently.

"Welcome back, how did the mission go?" She stepped forward; Aqualad stepped forward to answer as Robin and Superboy veered off to the side towards Red. Not thinking anything of it she kept her attention on Aqualad.

"I would say the mission was a success." Aqualad stated rather emotionlessly.

"No injuries this time?" Black Canary chuckled.

"Not yet." Aqualad stated his eyes blank as a shout of rage and the sound of metal break echoed throughout the cave. She spun around to see Robin perched on top of the torso of Red Tornado smirking down at the now armless and legless robot; Superboy was tossing the left leg off into a pile with the other limbs.

"What are you doing?" She reared back to let loose her canary screech but found herself trapped inside one of Rocket's force bubbles. She angrily pounded on it before remembering that kinetic energy makes it stronger.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" She growled.

"Sending a message, Robin have you hacked into Red Tornado yet?" Aqualad called over to the boy wonder whom had his wrist computer attached to the back of Red's neck.

"Almost there… Got it." The boy wonder straightened up and looked at the screen as an image of Superman showed up on the Watchtower feed.

"Watchtower, is everything alright?" Superman asked sounding rather bored, it must be his turn to keep an eye on communications.

"Superman!" Black Canary shouted pounding against the bubble once more to get attention from the man on the screen.

"Black Canary! Red! What have you done?" Superman looked at the two leaguers who were down and the team who were standing there causally.

"What we are told to do. We are ordered to take the league down and we plan on doing just that. If you want to stop us, I suggest you hurry down here." Robin cackled, but it wasn't his usual cackle it sounded rather evil before cutting the feed off.

"Let us begin." Artemis said notching back an arrow keeping it trained on Black Canary. "Master Savage does not want the league alive, we will leave this one and the robot as an example for the rest of the league." Artemis let her arrow fly true as Rocket let her force bubble disappear. The blonde shrieked in pain as the arrow embedded itself in her shoulder sending her flying backwards. She let a few other arrows fly successfully pinning the blonde leaguer to the wall unconscious, but not dead.

"We must prepare for the battle." Zatanna said floating into the air her eyes glowing and the group went their separate ways to prepare for the Justice League.

* * *

**Watchtower**

Superman was bored; everyone hated when they got communication detail in other words it meant sitting in front a multi-screened computer for hours on end sending out other leaguers to stop major problems that would arise on earth and the other planets under their protection. He noticed a small blip coming from Red Tornado and he was about to contact the cave when a feed overtook all the computer screens to show Robin's masked face, his usual playful smirk was a cold deadly one.

"Watchtower, is everything alright?" He asked blinking slowly as he noticed Black Canary trapped in Rocket's force bubble.

"Superman!" She shouted pounding on the sides of the bubble to get his attention.

"Black Canary! Red! What have you done?" Superman asked appalled taking in the trapped blonde and the pile of metal limbs off to the side.

"What we are told to do. We are ordered to take the league down and we plan on doing just that. If you want to stop us, I suggest you hurry down here." Robin gave an evil cackle before the screen went to static. Superman paled dramatically, this was bad and he was NOT looking forward to telling Batman that his son had gone to the dark side.

"Justice League, return to Watchtower ASAP, we have a… Situation in Mount Justice… It isn't very good, return to Watchtower ASAP." Superman swallowed as he broadcasted over the League's communication channel.

Superman walked to the Zeta Tube chamber and waited with bated breath as the old and new leaguers all beamed onto the platform. He refused to say anything until they all were there, Batman and Red Arrow arrived together and the teen looked extremely guilty and Batman looked worried and furious at the same time.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked Superman once they all formed a circle.

"I got a transmission from Mount Justice… I can't explain it without sounding like I am insane." Superman cued up the video from Robin and his words rang out in the dead silence of the room.

"This is all my fault…" Red Arrow dropped to his knees eyes wide.

"What do you mean your fault?" Green Arrow was beside Roy in a second.

"I was the mole… I am not Roy Harper, I am a CADMUS clone and my mission at 1st was to become part of the League and use Star O tech to take control of your minds… Savage changed his mind and my new instructions were to take over the team's minds… I did so successfully and my mind cleared. I guess Savage wanted to control me as well but he paused to… Bask in his impending victory and I managed to get away. I came to Batman to see if he could help, it is my fault Robin, Wally, Kaldur, Artemis and the others are under his control…" Red Arrow admitted his head hanging down low as he admitted what had happened.

"It is not your fault, it is Savages fault and we will get them back. We could use your help however." Batman dropped his gloved clad hand on Red Arrow's slumped shoulder. Red Arrow looked up with hope sparking in his eyes and it only grew as he looked around the room to see the same looks on everyone's face.

"Thank you. What can we do?" Red Arrow asked.

"First we need a plan, no doubt that they have one." Batman stated opening up a blue print of the cave inside Mount Justice. "There are two Zeta entrances and I'm positive they will have them covered."

The league started to plan about how to get the team back from Savage's control.

"If only we knew how Savage was controlling them." Batman growled at the feed he hacked of the cave. It showed Robin on the couch curled up beside Superboy both staring aimlessly at the TV and they were the only ones the feed could pick up. It was unnerving how silent and close the two were, perhaps they were using Miss Martian's mind link to communicate but Batman doubted that Savage knew about that. They were only as strong as the person controlling them and he knew that Savage didn't know about all their skills.

"I might have an idea." Red Arrow spoke up extracting his hand from his pockets were he had shoved them in during the briefing. He showed the league a small purple chip with red flowing through it like veins. "This must be what they used to control the team." He let Batman pick up the chip and turned it over looking at it closely.

"I will run tests on it, by the time we sedate the team and bring them back the analysis should give us a way to contract it." Batman muttered as he strode to the science lab to start the analysis on the strange chip.

* * *

**Mount Justice **

Robin and Superboy were curled close together on the couch staring at the static confused. Flashes of memories were coming to each of them in waves as the static pierced their eyes and ears. Robin was blinking rapidly as his body seemed to be trying to fight off the Star O tech but the combination of chaos magic and Star lab technology was overpowering and took control of the boy wonder once more and his blinking stopped.

"They are here." Superboy stated sitting up straighter as a faint whirring of the Zeta Tubes started up in the main meeting area and down in the hanger.

"Showtime everyone." Robin spoke into his communicator as the bright lights emitted from the Zeta Tube entrances. Miss Martian, Rocket and Zatanna guarded the main area; Kid Flash and Artemis guarded the hanger entrance while the water entrance was being watched over by Aqualad. Robin and Superboy were relaxing, as they knew Batman and Superman would find them sooner or later.

* * *

**Main Area**

Miss Martian and Rocket were hovering up in the high rafters of the main area while Zatanna stood in front of the Zeta Tubes hands on her hips. Out of the Zeta Tubes came Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel and Icon. Words were already flying from Zatanna's lips as soon as they stepped into the area; Doctor Fate threw up his huge golden Ankh to block the incoming blast of fire from the teenaged girl. Zatanna growled annoyed sending more fire at Doctor Fate keeping him busy. Rocket created a force bubble around Icon while Miss Martian flew towards Captain Marvel.

"Stand down Rocket, I do not wish to harm you." Icon shouted jumping out of the way of the bubble that was forming.

"Then stop moving!" She growled focusing once more from her spot in the air.

"What did you do to Black Canary?" Captain Marvel shouted at Miss Martian as they danced around each other spotting the blonde leaguer hanging limping against the wall behind her.

"The same thing we are going to do to you!" She shouted as her eyes glowed neon green, a huge piece of metal was ripped from the ceiling before it was sent towards the Captain. Who simply smashed through it with his barely contained anger that he rather project at Savage not Miss Martian. She growled as she raised her arms again before gasping her eyes rolling up in her head as she collapsed backwards into the waiting arms of her Uncle John. Martian Manhunter had appeared during the battle invisible.

"Oh Megan." John sighed holding his unconscious niece close in his arms.

"Argh!" Rocket shouted as she was blasted by Atom and caught by Icon, she struggled a bit before going limp in his arms.

Doctor Fate dodged another blast of fire, determined that whoever was controlling Zatanna only knew that she could perform that one spell. Doctor Fate was in contact with her father and was starting to share his connection with the young women in front of him. He did not want her injured, merely unconscious and he could vent his anger out at Savage at a later time. He sent a huge golden bubble at the teen whom shrieked as it engulfed her and when it disappeared she was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Main hanger is secure." Martian Manhunter stated into his communication device.

"Move them to the Watchtower, Superman and I will deal with… Robin and Superboy…" Batman ordered, pausing briefly at when he said his son's name.

"Good luck." John said sagely as Marvel gently picked up Zatanna. Doctor Fate using his powers levitated Black Canary and the pieces of Red Tornado into the air and the group headed into the Zeta Tubes to travel up to the Watchtower.

* * *

**Hanger**

Kid Flash and Artemis were pacing back and forth eyes trained on the Zeta Tubes in front of them, Aqualad was floating in the water nearby waiting for whom ever would come that way most likely than not Aquaman. The lights disappeared and a blur of red went past the two teens. Kid Flash took off running to catch up with the red blur that was Flash. Artemis did a somersault forward out of the way of a green arrow that launched from within the Zeta Tube. She notched her own arrow back sending it towards the two blurs, foam exploded at the floor ahead of them. Flash and Kid Flash yelped as they were caught in the foam, keeping them in place. Oliver and Roy ran out of the Zeta Tubes firing arrows as they went. Using some fancy footwork and high jumps the blonde avoided most of the arrows. One from Red Arrow made contact with her arm; she shouted as a low electrically charge racked her body. She collapsed on the floor loosing consciousness and Roy with remorse came over to the struggling Wally swiftly knocking him out. With Oliver's help they freed the now unconscious teen and speedster from the foam.

"This is so wrong." Barry whispered sadly as he caught his nephew.

"I know… Savage is going to pay for this." Oliver swore as he cradled Artemis in his arms.

"We got Kid Flash and Artemis, heading back to the Watchtower now." Roy reported to the rest of the league.

Down below the water Aquaman swam towards Aqualad with Hal as his backup.

"Do you think this is going to be easy?" Hal asked as Aqualad came into view just ahead of them.

"No I do not. Kaldur'ahm is very strong, do not drop your guard." Arthur warned Hal as they floated a few feet in front of Aqualad.

"Please Kaldur'ahm, we do not wish to fight you." Aquaman called out but got no response as Kaldur let his hilts take the form of twin swords. With no words exchanged Kaldur launched towards his King and the Green Lantern.

"Whoa!" Hal shouted as he swam out of the way of the vicious attack, as did Aquaman. "Fine let's do this the hard way!" He created his own twin blades in a nice glowing shade of green. He propelled himself forward and the two glowing blades clashed while Aquaman focused on the water around him. While Hal and Kaldur clashed back and forth Arthur brought the power of the water closer to him. Whenever Kaldur changed his weapon so did Hal, who soon started to grow annoyed with this game created a huge glowing fist wrapping it around Kaldur.

"Anytime you're ready!" Hal shouted to Aquaman who nodded and launched the power of the water around him towards the inside of the green fist that was holding Kaldur. Tense minutes passed as the water flowed inside the fist, Aquaman nodded at Hal sadly who released the giant hand watching as Aqualad dropped onto the ocean's floor unconscious. Aquaman swam down and took a hold on his protégée nodding to Hal.

"Aqualad is down, heading back to the Watchtower now. Good luck Supes, Bats." Hal said into the earpiece that was concealed by the neon green oxygen mask that was strapped on his face, nodding at Aquaman the two emerged from the water and headed to the Zeta Tubes seeing the aftermath of the previous battle.

* * *

**Training Room**

Superman grumbled a little as he crawled behind Batman in the small air vents.

"Why did we have to go in this way again?" Superman whispered to Batman who paused and sent him a look through his cowl.

"We do not want to alert Robin and Superboy that we are in Mount Justice." Batman said like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, right." Superman grumbled as they moved forward once more. Suddenly the metal below their hands and knees started to move.

"Oh come on." Superman moaned as the duo started to fall downwards, out of reflex Superman latched onto Batman's wrist and the two lowered down onto the ground of the training room.

"You really didn't think I would keep an eye on the air vents?" Robin asked in an eerily emotionless voice from his spot beside Superboy.

"I was planning on it." Batman said and only Superman could hear the slight tremble in his voice.

"Enough talking." Superboy grunted cracking his knuckles, Robin pulled out his escrima sticks twirling them around his hands before gripping them tightly. Batman and Superman exchanged looks, this was going to be their hardest battle yet.

Without warning Superman was flying backwards thanks to a football tackle from Superboy. Batman brought up his forearm to block an attack by the escrima sticks from Robin. Batman lashed out with his leg sending Robin backwards, he was wincing inside hating himself more and more each second. Robin slowly got to his feet, clearly whoever was helping Savage control his son didn't know him and his circus background or else Robin would be flipping about trying to confuse Batman. The two traded more blows back and forth, both landing hits and only Batman was wincing as he landed a punch, Robin just kept coming back for more. Finally Batman managed to get Robin in a choke hold with one arm, he reached into his belt keeping a strong hold on the teen in his arm while pulling out a knock out gas pellet and held it under the boy wonder's nose. After a bit more struggling the teen finally went lack in his arm. Batman frowned deeply at his son internally swearing vengeance on Savage when a crash caught his attention. The two Supers were pretty much destroying the room, Batman made eye contact with Superman who gave a brief nod. Batman sighed heavily placing his son on the ground before pulling out a small black box from his belt. Superman got Superboy in a tight grip as Batman approached him and quickly flipped open the box to show a small glowing piece of kryptonite. Both of the two men gasped and eyes closed shut as they fell to the ground. Batman hit Connor's pressure point knocking the teen out effectively before shutting the box of kryptonite letting Superman breath a sigh of relief.

"I hate kryptonite." He muttered rubbing his forehead.

"Thankfully Connor does as well." Batman remarked walking back to his son, gently picking his small body in his arms heading back to the main area where the Zeta Tubes were located, Superman with surprising tenderness draped Superboy over his shoulder following behind Batman.

"Robin and Superboy have been disabled, heading to the Watchtower now." Batman reported feeling some tension leave his body, he hoped the analysis on the Star O tech was complete and a cure found.

* * *

**Watchtower**

The leaguers stood in front of 8 giant tubes, each one containing a now awake member of Young Justice. Superboy was pounding against the glass growling annoyed that he couldn't make a dent on it. Rocket, Miss Martian and Zatanna were throwing their powers against the glass but thanks to Doctor Fate no damage was made. Aqualad was leaning against the glass since his weapons were gone, same with Kid Flash and Artemis. Robin was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the tube his eyes narrowed, cradling his head in his hands like he had a headache. Well Batman did have a pretty solid punch, there was a reason why most of Gotham's villains went back to Arkham in body casts.

"This is torture." Barry muttered looking sadly at his nephew who merely sent a glare at his uncle so fiercely that the speedster turned his head to the side.

"Is it finished yet? I want them out of Savage's control as soon as possible." Aquaman inquired not meeting the intense glare from his protégée.

"It is, John do you think you can get these on the back of their necks?" Hal looked up from the machine that had just finished creating 8 cures for the team.

"It would be my pleasure." John nodded and using his powers he shifted the cures into the tubes gaining reactions from each of the team. The girls shrieked trying to bat it away but it just merged with their skin and they slumped against the tubes side. Aqualad tried to dodge it along with Kid Flash but failed and they too fell unconscious. Superboy actually tried to punch it, but it only made it easier for it to merge with him and the teen collapsed onto the floor. Robin looked up and backed up against the glass of the tube.

"Bruce!" Robin shouted in pain eyes closing shut as the cure merged with the skin on his neck before sliding down the glass he was pressed against knocked out.

Steam was coming off of their necks as the Star O tech was purged from their bodies as the league looked on with bated breath. Batman was trying not to feel too joyful; his son had call for him so that means the Star O tech didn't have a strong of a hold as they had 1st thought.

"No, no, NO! This isn't good! Their vitals are going crazy! This isn't supposed to happen!" Hal shouted drawing attention to the screens with the teams vital signs go crazy.

"The cure isn't taking, the Star O tech is overpowering it and shutting down their bodies systems!" Hal shouted as and batman worked together to try to stabilize the team, but one by one the teams heartbeats flat lined. Robin's the last one to go and the room was silence minus the one continuous beep.

* * *

The Leaguers all awoke with loud gasps as they bolted up from the metal tables they were laying on.

"How did it go?" Connor asked Megan whose eyes stopped glowing.

"It was a success… Or a failure, it all depends on how they react when they see the team." Megan rubbed her forehead looking at the confused looking leaguers. Her uncle made eye contact with her before sweeping her into a hug.

"Oh Megan, I thought you were gone." John whispered eyes closed as they embraced.

"Kon…" Clark blinked at the teen in front of him.

"You okay?" Connor asked with worry in his tone. He gave a grunt of surprise when Clark engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Clark whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." Connor whispered back hugging his mentor/father figure.

"Where is Robin?" Batman rasped.

"Uh you mean Robin or Nightwing?" Connor asked eyebrow raised.

"Nightwing…" Batman said after a moment of thought trying to put his head back on right.

"Bludhaven." Connor nodded and Batman strode out of the room, his cape billowing out behind him very dramatically.

Green Arrow and Flash exchanged looks before running off towards the Zeta Tube to go to Central city to visit Wally and Artemis to make sure they were alive and not under any control.

"Excuse me, I need to find Kaldur." Aquaman nodded his head before rushing out of the room.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

Batman landed on the fire escape outside of Dick Grayson's apartment in Bludhaven. He silently slid through the half open window to see his eldest son sprawled out on his bed, costume and mask still in tact. Bruce winced seeing a scabbing over cut running across his upper left thigh that had cut through his uniform. Bruce unhooked his cape and placed his cowl down on top of it. He had became Bruce Wayne, father. Not Batman the Dark Knight of Gotham. Bruce settled down beside his sleeping son. He reached out and started to stroke his ebony locks gently like he did when Dick was a kid. Dick subconsciously leaned into the soft, familiar touch curling onto his side closer to Bruce's body heat.

"How did you manage to deal with this guilt?" Bruce whispered as he threaded his fingers through his son's hair.

"What guilt?" Dick yawned his eyes opening slightly peering up at his father. He didn't seem surprised to see him in his little apartment in Bludhaven. He knew Bruce checked in on him when he got a chance, he didn't know Nightwing knew.

"We did a simulation similar to the one you did when you were 13… We combined it with what happened with Savage and Klarion but the team was under control." Bruce explained letting his son sit up. The teen yawned rubbing his eyes after peeling off his mask to show his bright blue eyes.

"What happened?" Dick asked curiously.

"We fought and managed to create a cure but…" Bruce trailed off trying to block out the memory of Dick's heartbeat turning into one long beep.

"We died…" Dick finished moving to get closer to his father, but he hissed when pain in his leg flared up.

"Don't move!" Bruce said trying not to panic as fresh blood seeped around the scab.

"It's just a scratch." Dick hissed between clenched teeth. "I've had worse."

"Doesn't make me feel better, where is your 1st aid kit?" Bruce looked around the small apartment.

"Under the sink in the bathroom." Dick gave in and watched as Bruce moved about his apartment. Bruce knelt down by the end of the bed pulling out rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"Can you get out of your uniform?" Bruce asked.

"I am 18 Bruce, I think I can manage that." Dick snorted as he rose shakily to his feet.

"If you say so." Bruce smirked but hovered nearby ready to catch his son if he fell, like he always had even when they had parted ways for that time. He knew he was in Jump, he knew about the Teen Titans but hadn't known about any of their villains, he trusted Dick to take care of Jump like he did with Gotham and now with Bludhaven. Dick came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top with loose gray sweatpants on as he fell back onto his bed.

"Told you." He huffed.

"Sweatpants off." Bruce deadpanned; Dick rose up on his elbows and gave him a look. "How else am I going to dress your wound?"

"Fine, fine." Dick muttered wiggling his hips around as he pulled off his sweatpants leaving him in his light blue boxers and his wound exposed in the light looking worse under the soft light from the lights above head.

"You need to take better care of yourself." Bruce chided his eldest son as he cleaned and wrapped the leg wound.

"Too tired…" Dick muttered his eyes already closed, he fell asleep by the time Bruce had dressed the wound and gently pulled the sweatpants back up onto his hips.

"Sleep well Dickie." Bruce muttered as he settled on the bed beside his son, carefully pulling him into his lap and fell into a calm state watching over his son like he had when he was a child.

* * *

**Central City **

"Ugh why did I take this class again?" Wally threw up his arms making his blonde girlfriend who was lounging on the couch behind him laugh at his antics.

"You wanted to prove a point remember?" Artemis reminded the red head who opened his mouth to retort when their front door almost flew across the room. The two were on their feet in an instant; Artemis was reaching down to a hidden section under the couch to grab her crossbow, old habits died hard.

"Ollie?" She gaped at the blonde billionaire who was standing next to the blonde speedster in the doorway.

"Uncle Barry? What the hell was that?" Wally waved his arms at the almost broken front door. "We gave you guys keys for a reason!"

"I'll buy you a new door later." Oliver grunted as he rushed into the room and swept Artemis into a hug holding her close making sure she didn't disappear. Barry also swept his nephew into a tight hug, silence spread across the room as the couple made eye contact with their eyebrows raised rather high.

"Uh, not that we don't like getting hugged to death but what's the occasion?" Wally asked finally breaking the silence.

"We did a simulation similar to the one the team did all those years ago, instead of the league under Savages control it was the team and we had to take you out… We got a cure onto each of you but you all… Died before it could take." Oliver cleared his throat not looking up from where his face was buried in Artemis's neck.

"Oh…" Artemis exchanged looks with Wally before hugging her 'uncle' tightly remembering the pain and guilt she had felt after the simulation and the fights against the controlled league. Wally hugged Barry just as tightly remembering back to the other situations they had been in before.

"Why did you do that?" Wally asked confused, if it caused them so much pain then why did they do it.

"We still felt horrible about the failsafe simulation and we felt… Guilty that you had to fight against us and we wanted to…" Oliver tried to finish his thought but trailed off.

"We wanted to understand what you had to endure all those years ago." Barry finished the thought. "How you all managed to look us in the eyes after each thing happened I will never know."

"We did it because you are our family and we love you." Artemis extracted herself from Oliver's grip to look him in the eyes.

"Love you too." Oliver muttered hugging her once more.

"It doesn't matter that we aren't part of the hero scene anymore, we are still family and if anyone tries to hurt you we will fight back. Plus we were kids we bounce back rather quickly." Wally winked at his uncle who laughed before putting the redhead into a headlock.

"We should learn from these youngsters Ollie." Barry teased and Wally stuck out his tongue. "So what are you studying?" Barry peered at Wally's textbooks before making an injured animal sound. "Why are you taking this class?"

"See!" Wally threw his arms in the air making the two blondes laugh. The cheerful laughter echoed around the small apartment creating a happier mood than the one that had surrounded the two leaguers when they had 1st entered.

* * *

**Atlantis**

"Good afternoon my King." Kaldur placed his fist over his heart in greeting as Aquaman swam towards him at an alarming speed. "Is everything alright?" He inquired before raising an eyebrow, as Aquaman started to pat his protégée down like he was checking to make sure he was intact. "My King?"

"My apologies Aqualad but I am feeling rather odd…" Aquaman shook his head trying to rid the image of his protégée's dead form inside that tube.

"What happened on the surface?" Aqualad asked suddenly worried.

"We did a simulation, rather close to the simulation you all did so many years ago. Instead of Savage controlling the league, he controlled the team and we managed to get a cure on each of you but… It backfired and each of you died…" Aquaman settled down onto some white marble steps letting his 'son' sit beside him listening intently.

"I am sorry that had to go through that my King, it is something I would wish on no one." Kaldur said quietly.

"It was only a simulation, you had to experience it first hand." Arthur said shaking his head.

"Our experiences were very different, our simulation was just that a simulation and we repaired our bonds making them stronger. We may have had to fight the league but we cured you and no one died." Kaldur explained the differences between the two experiences.

"That is just it Kaldur'ahm. Ours was a simulation, yours however was not. You had to fight against the league for your lives, we were trying to kill you!"

"Were we trying to kill you in the simulation?"

"Yes."

"My King we are now even." Aqualad smiled standing extending his hand to his 'father' figure.

"Thank you Kaldur'ahm." Aquaman smiled taking the offered hand and together the duo swam off towards the palace.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

"Hey Connor… Why did Batman, Flash and Green Arrow rush out of here like madmen?" Jamie AKA Blue Beetle asked Connor who had not been lucky in extracting himself from Superman's steel grip so he had settled in the older man's arms.

"The better question is why are you being carried in Superman's arms like a baby?" Beast Boy snickered but covered his mouth when Connor sent him a glare.

"They just finished the simulation and are feeling rather… Overprotective of the original team right now." Connor grunted.

"Damn right we are, we almost lost each of you again." Superman growled. "Savage is going to die."

"Uh want to explain?" Robin looked confused as John walked by with Megan in his arms much like Connor was in Superman's arms.

"Not really." Megan called from her uncle's arms as they passed by.

"Yeah I rather not." Connor agreed. "Just if the league asks you to take part in a simulation, say no." Superman growled before he walked out of the room leaving the three newbies of the team looking at each confused.

"One thing I have learnt with this team, when they say it's best not to ask then don't." Cassie called out as she passed by the confused boys giggling at the sight of Connor being held like a baby by Superman snapping a photo that was going in her scrapbook!


End file.
